


Stand By You

by felicityollies



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Coma, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity saved Oliver’s life by giving up her own. In return, Oliver did his best to bring her back from the brink of death the only way he knew how, by turning her into a werewolf. The change is not a thing of certainty, so all he can do is wait, watch, and hope Felicity wakes. (Missing scene from the four days Felicity was comatose //Chapter 9: Aftermath of The Beast Within)





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> i missed these babies <3

“It was my turn to protect you.”

How could she throw her life away like that? How could Felicity use her body as a shield for him? He didn’t deserve her kindness, her selflessness. Felicity was stronger than any person, any wolf, he had ever come across and now she was dying at his feet. The light of the full moon slipped away from him. His only chance to save her.

Oliver clamped his teeth down onto her arm tightly. She gasped in pain. He could smell her blood and salty tears on the air. Her coppery blood poured into his mouth. He tugged at her arm, tearing at her flesh and letting his saliva seep into the wound.

This was his only chance to save her. It was selfish. Utterly and completely selfish. He didn’t ask her for permission. Didn’t ask her if she was okay with becoming what he was, but he wasn’t okay with letting her go. He couldn’t let her die. Not for him.

As the last light of the full moon finally faded, he let go of her. Everyone around them seemed to fade with it. He watched Felicity’s body. She didn’t move. She didn’t even seem to breathe.

Suddenly, she began thrashing about. Her body arched as a scream ripped through her throat. Oliver stepped back, unsure what to do. He whined loudly. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Felicity’s head whipped to the side and she stared at him with piercing red eyes. “This is your fault,” she growled at him in an inhuman voice. “You should have let me die!”

Oliver bolted awake. His chest heaved up and down. He didn’t have to see to know his eyes had changed from there normal blue hues to yellow. His wolf was alert and as worried as he was.

But Felicity made no change.

She lie in her bed, still sleeping. Her breathing was slow, barely there, but she was alive. He swallowed thickly and reached out to touch her. Felicity’s temperature had been rising ever so slowly since he had brought her home. He had never done this before and he wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Werewolves naturally had a higher body temperature than humans, so he was hoping it was good.

His fingers brushed across her forehead. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

He rest his head back on the bed and watched her. Oliver and his wolf were in agreement they shouldn’t leave her side. He barely did. He got up to check on Roy once in awhile, but for the most part he stayed where he was.

The beast coiled inside of him almost felt more anxious, more protective, and upset. It wanted to break free and take control. Oliver could have let the wolf do so. It would have been so easy. He had done it before when things got too hard. The wolf slid into the front seat and took command of his body the way Oliver could command the wolf’s body. The wolf’s thoughts were more linear, black and white, and therefore more dangerous when he was in control of the human. But when Oliver was overwhelmed, when his mental stability was teetering on the edge, the wolf could protect him by being in the forefront of his mind.

It was something he hadn’t done in a long time. And he wouldn’t do it now.

“I have to be here for Felicity.” He reached out and grabbed her still hand. “I have to be the one who’s present when she wakes up.”

_If._

He closed his eyes tightly. “Please,” he whispered. “Please come back. Please let this work.”


End file.
